1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a photographing module, and more particularly, to a driving circuit for driving a photographing module to perform auto-focusing and compensate for an angle of inclination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 12 shows a schematic cross-sectional view of a prior art actuator for a photographing module. The prior art actuator includes a yoke 1201, a pad 1202, a magnet 1203, a coil 1204, a movable member 1205, an elastic member 1206 and a holder 1207. The coil 1204 is electrically driven so that it will interact with the magnetic field of the magnet 1203 to generate a force that drives the movable member 1205 to move with respect to an axis (Z-axis) when a current is directed therethrough.
Though the aforementioned prior art actuator can cause a movement with respect to an axis, it is not capable of providing an angle of inclination with respect to any axis. Accordingly, the compensation for an angle of inclination cannot be performed to correct the blurred image caused due to the shake of the photographing module. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved structure that can resolve the aforementioned drawback.